Wikikids:Nominaties
800px|center|WikiKids Award Museum Op deze pagina worden goede artikels genomineerd voor een award. Je kunt hier ook stemmen op die artikels. Het artikel dat wint komt 1 week op de hoofdpagina. ::Bekijk dit voor je gaat stemmen! ::*Per maand is er een nominatie per week wordt het artikel wat eerste staat artikel van de week. ::*Om te stemmen moet je minstens 100 bewerkingen gedaan hebben. ::*Je mag maar één stem per persoon uitbrengen (per artikel) ::*Je mag niet voor andere personen stemmen ::*Lees zelf het artikel en stem niet op een artikel omdat je de persoon (on)aardig vindt ::*Stem NIET voor de stemmingsperiode is begonnen - de stemmings periode is begonnen. ::Bekijk dit voor je een artikel nomineert! ::*Om te nomineren moet je minstens 200 bewerkingen gedaan hebben ::*Een genomineerd artikel moet plaatjes, categorieën en (veel) tekst bevatten ::*Nomineer slechts 2 artikelen per persoon ::*Wanneer een artikel eenmaal is genomineerd kan deze maximaal drie dagen na het einde van de nominatieperiode ongeldig worden verklaard ::*Er mag geen gekopieerde tekst in staan zonder toestemming en/of bronvermelding ::*Plak op het artikel dit sjabloon: ::Urgente mededeling ::*Als je je artikel wilt promoten, doe dit dan niet om op ieders overlegpagina te vragen of degene wil stemmen. Dit naar aanleiding van klachten. Lijst van genomineerde artikelen · Lijst van artikelen met een award Sjanghai Voor #Dilano 7 mei 2010 09:36 (CEST) #FD :D 8 mei 2010 11:44 (CEST) #... Tegen #... Opmerkingen *... Mas Oyama Eventueel korte toelichting Voor #FD :D 5 mei 2010 16:34 (CEST) #Dilano 7 mei 2010 09:36 (CEST) Tegen #... Opmerkingen * Bij de foto's is aangegeven. Is dit daadwerkelijk het geval? Bij mij bestaat het vermoeden dat dit niet het geval is. Het lijkt me niet goed als er foto's bij artikelen geplaatst worden waarbij auteursrecht wordt geschonden. Patrick 6 mei 2010 18:56 (CEST) :Die vermoedens kloppen niet, kan ik je geruststellen. En dan het artikel zelf, da's toch zeker prima? FD :D 6 mei 2010 19:42 (CEST) ::Kun je ook aannemelijk maken dat deze foto's zich in het Public Domain bevinden? Bijvoorbeeld door bronvermelding. Patrick 7 mei 2010 12:52 (CEST) Ik heb contact opgenomen met de site waar ze op stonden, die van zijn karatevereniging. Ik heb ze een mailtje gestuurd en ze zeiden dat ze in het publiek domein waren geplaatst en dat iedereen ze kon en mocht gebruiken; daarom staan diezelfde foto's ook op erg veel karatesites. FD :D 7 mei 2010 15:26 (CEST) :"Ik, de maker van dit werk, geef deze media vrij onder de volgende licentie". Heb jij, FotoDude, die foto zelf gemaakt met je camera? Zo nee, dan klopt de licentie alsnog niet. Je geeft ook aan dat je toestemming hebt per mail. In dit geval moet je dus het "eigen-werk" sjabloon ( ) weghalen en de mail die je ontvangen hebt plaatsen. Daarbij verzoek ik je ook nog om het samenvatting-sjabloon erbij te plaatsen wat standaard is voor elke afbeelding. Apootest 8 mei 2010 12:59 (CEST) Ik heb de foto's niet gemaakt, mij ze staan wél in het publiek domein. Ik weet niet wel sjabloon ik dan had moeten gebruiken; ik zag er geen andere bij die geschikt was. Als jij een beter sjabloon, zou je me die kunnen vertellen? FD :D 8 mei 2010 15:29 (CEST) :Bij het licentie-lijstje staat ook een optie: "Voorwaarden staan in de beschrijving". Als jij de e-mail plaatst waarin wordt verklaard door de eigenaar dat het in het publiek domein staat dan is alles in orde. Apootest 8 mei 2010 15:35 (CEST) :Ik heb de toestemming al een maand geleden gevraagd omdat ik toen al van plan was het artikeltje te schrijven maar het kwam er toen niet van; zoals je gemerkt zult hebben ben ik niet erg actief meer hier. Ik zal er in ieder geval een verklaring bijzetten. FD :D 8 mei 2010 15:51 (CEST) ::Met die verklaring wordt het zo genomineerd voor verwijdering. Het heeft nu geen enkel bewijs. Plaats die e-mail. Apootest 8 mei 2010 16:26 (CEST) :::De e-mail van de eigenaar van de foto dan wel te verstaan. Een e-mail van "iemand van een karate vereniging" die niet de eigenaar is van de foto's zegt helaas nog niets over het al dan niet PD zijn van de foto's. Dit is niet om het jou moeilijk te maken maar om te voorkomen dat het bestuur van WikiKids in de problemen komt i.v.m. schending van auteursrechten. Patrick 9 mei 2010 13:53 (CEST) Tussenstand # Dal der Koningen 2~ Dal der Koningen Groot artikel 10 april 2010 19:47 (CEST) Voor # 10 april 2010 19:47 (CEST) #FD :D 11 april 2010 08:56 (CEST) #... Tegen #Was destijds ook al afgeschaf, ik vind het gewoon niet kunnen.Kalta 28 april 2010 06:36 (CEST) Neutraal # Patrick 11 april 2010 18:23 (CEST) Opmerkingen *Het is inderdaad een mooi artikel maar ik vraag me wel af hoeveel kinderen er interesse in hebben. Patrick 11 april 2010 18:23 (CEST) *Een goed artikel, maar waarschijnlijk niet zo boeiend. --Werkstuk 15 april 2010 17:47 (CEST)